


[Podfic] The Roughest Day

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Avengers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of elspethdixon and seanchai's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Steve is in a motorcycle accident, Tony catches a cold, and someone is after the New Avengers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Roughest Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Roughest Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245833) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon), [Seanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchai/pseuds/Seanchai). 



**Title:** The Roughest Day

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 4:51:12

download from the audioarchive [as an mp3 (267MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015090701.zip) | [as an m4b (151MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015090702.zip) 

OR

download from paraka's site (THANK YOU PARAKA <333) [as an mp3 (267mb)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20roughest%20day%20mp3s.zip) | [as an m4b (151MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Roughest%20Day%20podbook.zip)

cover by me!


End file.
